Ciuman yang Menyelamatkanku
by Akihime Guya
Summary: Disaat Ulquiorra hampir bunuh diri, ciuman Orihime menyelamatkannya.


Oey.. Tika kembali bersama fic UlquiHime lagy.. Pair ini emang udah punya chemistry yang melekat di otakku.. Oke! Tak usah menunggu lama!

Disclaimer : Bleach milik Tite Kubo

Summary : Disaat Ulquiorra hampir bunuh diri, ciuman Orihime menyelamatkannya.

Ciuman yang Menyelamatkanku

by

Ara Nara Tika

Wiung wiung wiung..

Suara sirine polisi menggema memenuhi apartemen berlantai 11.

"Hei, turun..!" teriak orang-orang yang berada di lantai dasar.

"Turun atau aku akan menurunkanmu!" teriak salah seorang polisi yang bernama Renji Abarai.

Kok pada ribut begitu sih? Ada apa? Gimana nggak ribut coba? Ulquiorra Schiffer berdiri tegak di lantai 7 memegang pisau dan mau bunuh diri! Oh, NO!

"Minggir, minggir," perempuan berambut senja yang tak lain adalah Orihime Inoue menerjang ratusan orang yang mengerubungi apartemen yang ditinggalinya. "Ha?" matanya terbelalak ketika melihat lelaki berambut hitam memegang pisau mau bunuh diri. Secara tidak sadar kakinya melangkah untuk menyelamatkan lelaki tersebut.

"Maaf Nona, biar kami yang mengurusnya," kata polisi yang bernama Ichigo Kurosaki yang mencegahnya masuk ke apartemen.

"Aku pacarnya. Aku mau minta maaf padanya," Orihime sengaja berbohong pada Ichigo agar diperbolehkan masuk. Padahal ia tidak kenal Ulquiorra. Tidak pernah kenal.

Orihime telah sampai di lantai tujuh tepatnya di depan Ulquiorra. Mereka hanya dibatasi pagar setinggi dada.

"Hentikan perbuatanmu! Kau bisa mati!" teriak Orihime.

"Kau siapa? Kenapa ikut campur? Jika kau mendekat, aku akan menancapkan pisau ini ke perutku," kata Ulquiorra seperti orang frustasi.

"Maaf mencampuri hidupmu. Tapi, mengakhiri hidup bukanlah sebuah solusi atau jalan keluar. Apa masalahmu? Ceritakan padaku. Aku akan mendengarkan dan akan kubantu. Jangan seperti ini," Orihime berusaha meyakinkan Ulquiorra.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu perasaanku? Keluargaku broken home!"

"Keluargaku juga," dengan enteng Orihime mengucapkannya.

Ulquiorra terbelalak tak percaya.

"Kau tidak percaya? Hanya karna broken home kau mau bunuh diri? Sia-sia hidupmu. Sejak usiaku dua tahun," Orihime menggigit bibirnya agar tidak menangis. "Orangtuaku sering bertengkar dan akhirnya mereka bercerai. Ayahku ingin aku dan Kakakku diasuh olehnya. Tapi Ibuku malah sebaliknya. Ia ingin aku dan Kakakku tinggal bersamanya. Akhirnya karna kakakku frustasi, ia membawaku pergi dan mengasuhku. Lalu, saat umurku 7 tahun, Kakakku kecelakaan dan meninggal. Orangtuaku tak pernah mencariku. Tak pernah sama sekali. Dari umur 7 tahun sampai sekarang aku hidup sebagai yatim piatu, sebatang kara. Tanpa kasih orang tua. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa penderitaanmu lebih berat?" Orihime menghapus air matanya.

"Aku dari kecil tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang orangtua. Orangtuaku selalu kerja tanpa peduli padaku. Ternyata mereka orangtua angkatku. Orangtua kandungku sudah mati. Mereka mati tanpa sepengetahuanku. Apa kau bisa mengerti penderitaanku? Bertahun-tahun aku menunggu kasih sayang dari orangtuaku dan mereka orangtua angkatku! Mereka menyembunyikan fakta kalau aku anak angkat mereka! Mereka memerlakukanku semena-mena karna orangtua kandungku hanya pembantu! Apa kau bisa mengerti?" Ulquiorra frustasi.

"Aku mengerti. Mungkin mereka menyembunyikan fakta itu agar kau tidak bunuh diri seperti sekarang ini. Itu semua demi kebaikanmu. Lagipula, kita tidak jauh beda. Kau bisa pergi dari mereka. Kau bisa bebas."

"Jika aku terjun sekarang aku bisa bebas!"

"Bukan! Kau tidak perlu terjun jika ingin bebas. Aku bisa membebaskanmu."

"Bagaimana caramu? Kau hanya bisa bicara!"

Tiba-tiba Orihime menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Ulquiorra. Ciuman yang lembut hingga pisau di genggaman Ulquiorra jatuh.

Orihime melepas ciumannya. Ulquiorra masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Percayalah padaku. Aku akan membantumu. Jika kau sendirian aku akan menemanimu. Jika kau terluka, kan kuhapus lukamu. Jika kau ingin cerita, kan kutanggung semua keluh kesahmu. Jangan bunuh diri. Nyawamu sangat beharga. Diantara kesedihannya, Kakakku selalu memeringatkan agar aku tidak bunuh diri. Aku juga pernah mau bunuh diri," Orihime menyunggingkan senyum masam. "Tapi tidak jadi. Aku teringat Kakakku. Jika kau ingin bunuh diri, ingatlah aku."

"Bagaimana jika kau mati? Di mana tempatku mengadu?"

"Aku akan selalu di sampingmu. Jika aku mati, masih ada Tuhan tempatmu mengadu nasib. Ayo, kemari!"

Ulquiorra tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Terima kasih atas ciumanmu."

"Kau tidak berterima kasih untuk nasehatku?"

"Aku lebih mengerti arti ciumanmu."

Akhirnya Ulquiorra tidak jadi bunuh diri. Ulquiorra dan Orihime tambah dekat sejak kejadian tersebut. Yang dulunya tidak kenal menjadi kenal. Yang dulunya tidak tahu menjadi tahu. 7 bulan kemudian, akhirnya mereka jadian. Cinta memang selalu datang tanpa diduga. Bunuh diri adalah saksi cinta mereka. Disaksikan ratusan orang dan polisi. Dirasakan angin dan dedaunan. Dan akhirnya, rasa itu menjadi cinta sejati.

~The End~

Yea! Selesai! Sedikitkah? Semoga readers semua terhibur.. Aku dapat inspirasi habis nonton On the Spot. Terima kasih udah ngasih inspirasi buat aku. Muah muah muah!

:-D

Review, please..


End file.
